Never Been Happier
by TeddieBare
Summary: Bellas an exchange student to America, she instantly falls for Edward but will Edward fall for her and what happens when a guy gets jeallous and interfears.will this be Bellas Happy ever after?
1. the ride there

**Never been happier**

**Chapter 1 – The ride there**

"Come on Bella" my mum called. "Your going to miss the plane. I sighed my mum was sending me to a tiny place called forks in America to be an exchange student from my home in Penrith Australia.

"Coming mum." I replied. I ran down stairs and when I thought I made it safely I tripped on the last step. And my bag fell next to me.

"Are you ok?" Charlie my dad asked while coming to help me up. I got to my feet and Charlie picked up my bag. I didn't pack much I would be staying there for a year but it just meant I would have to do extra washing.

We walked outside. Charlie put my bag in the boot and I climbed in the back seat. It was an hour drive the airport so I decided to lean my head on the window. I fell asleep and woke to my dad shaking me awake and announcing that we were at the airport.

"Ok, here's $1000 get some food, drinks and the rest is for when you get there to buy a phone and credit, I want you to call me every night, we already have the plane tickets so you don't need to worry about them ok."I nodded. "I'm going to miss you baby girl." My mum started sobbing and hugged me I started crying to and then I looked at dad he had some tears in his eyes too.

"Flight 204 to America is now boarding." A voice came over the speakers.

"Well I better go. I love you guys."

"Love you too" they said in unison. I walked towards the metal detectors. I put my watch and keys in the box and walked through it. When I was through they gave me my stuff and I walked onto the plane. There was a seat next to a guy my age, he looked friendly, he had electric blue eyes and brown with blonde streaks going down the side of his face. I took the seat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I smiled at him

"James Dunnan." He smiled back. The rest of the plane ride was long and I fell asleep. James woke me up when the plane landed and I thanked him.

I walked sleepily of the plane and collected my bag. I walked into the main room and saw a family with a big sign saying welcome Isabella Swan. I walked over they all looked happy.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan, I'm so great full your letting me stay with you."

"Your welcome and its very nice to meet you, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle, my children Alice, Emmet and Edward, and these are their friends Rose and Jasper their twins." She pointed to each of them and they waved. They were all glorious but the one named Edward really caught my eye. He was like a god with sparkling emerald green eyes and bronze hair.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" Alice asked

"This is it." Her jaw dropped. "I'm not that big on what I look like and I'll just wash them when I need more." I shrugged

"OMG" Alice was shocked and disbelieving everyone laughed " Never mind, it gives me a reason to do a days worth of shopping and it also gives me a shopping buddy" She squealed I groaned

"I hate shopping."

"Too bad, your not hanging out with me if your not wearing something I approve of."

By now we were at the cars and wow there was a Volvo, Mercedes and some kind of convertible. Rose, Emmet, Alice and Jasper jumped into the convertible Edward in the Volvo and Carlisle got in the Mercedes. "Do you mid going with Edward in the Volvo?" Esme asked me.

"No problem" and she got into the Mercedes with Carlisle. I walked over to the Volvo and got in. My heat beat got faster. And he smiled at me I smiled back but my breath got caught in my throat.

"So, your from Down Under?" I laughed at what he called Australia

"I guess so if you mean Australia." He nodded.

"So is it as good as people say?"

"Well I guess it's pretty nice but this Is the first time I've been out of the country."

"Really so this must be a bit exciting."

"It sure is, but I'm already missing my friends." I sighed

"So how was the plane ride?" I was great full for the change of subject.

"It was ok I sat next to a nice guy but ended up sleeping the whole time."

"That's good you got some sleep, sorry bout Alice she gets a little over board on the shopping thing." He smiled a beautiful crooked smile.

"Oh, that's alright but I really not looking forward to this whole shopping trip."

"Well my only words are be wear of he wrath that is Alice." We chuckled lightly and then pulled up to a gorgeous house.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I'm not going to describe all the characters, the house or the town because you all know what they look like. If I add a new character than ill describe him. Also I don't know the plan for the story so I'm just going with the flow, I've got some Ideas but if you have any ideas then you can comment and tell me them and there's a good possibility ill use them and if I do ill mention your name in the authors comment**

**=]**

**Thanks guys **

**Love TeddieBare**


	2. First day in America

**Chapter 2 – First day in America**

I got out of the car and grabbed my bag out of the boot. I stood there and admired the beautiful house; I couldn't believe I would be staying here the next year. I smiled to myself. This was too good to be true. Edward opened the front door and mentioned for me to put my bag next to the door. I did so and then the others pulled up.

"Let's go to the beach" Emmet suggested walking through the door.

"How about we let Isabella get some rest." Esme said

"Actually I slept the whole ride down so it's ok with me and ca you please call me Bella I don't like Isabella." I smiled

"Sure and if you don't mind then if you want we'll go to the beach." I nodded.

"Yay" Emmett boomed, I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Defiantly, as I said I'm not tired and it will be good ill get to see a bit of the town." I smiled "But I didn't know Forks had a beach so I didn't bring swimmers."

"Its in La Push and you can borrow some of mine or Rose's" Alice chirped.

"Ok, thanks, when are we going?"

"Whenever you want to go sweetie."

"Ok well I'm fine to go as soon as I'm dressed." With that Alice grabbed my arm and started pulling me up stairs, we stopped in front of a door and she opened it and walked in, she went to some drawers and pulled something out and threw it to me, I caught it and noticed it was a bikini, great, not.

She walked out and closed the door so I could get dressed in private. I put the bikini on it was actually ok, it was black with hot pink spots and the bottoms were like a mini skirt, I put my top over it and just used the swimmer bottoms as pants.. I walked down stairs and no-one was there, they were probably getting dressed, I sat on the couch and waited. Alice came down in a black throw over dress. She sat next to me and we waited for the others to come down. When the others finally came down we drove to the beach.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I were in the jeep, while Edward drove the Volvo and Esme and Carlisle went in the Mercedes, I was wondering how many cars they had.

We pulled up to the beach. It wasn't raining but it was a bit cloudy which was to be expected from somewhere so close to Forks. We walked down to the beach and set up a blanket. Esme set up some drinks and snacks. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down the water. She pulled off her over dress and I pulled off my shirt. She looked me over and smiled then grabbed my hand again and ran the few inches to the water. The water was freezing; I didn't expect it and I squealed when I felt it. Alice giggled and rose joined in I turned to see her there to and I jumped which made them both laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked coming over.

"Nothing." I blushed. Alice laughed

"Well she squealed when she felt the water and then she turned and saw Rose and jumped out off her skin." The boys laughed and I splashed Alice with some water. Esme and Carlisle came down and shook their heads, they smiled and when they weren't looking I splashed them and swam away. I had to go up for air and I was tackled, I looked up to see Alice on top over me smiling.

"Argghhhh" I pretended to be scared.

"Boo" She laughed. We stayed for a few hours then it started to rain, I was halfway up the beach when I tripped on a rock. I was ready to fall when two arms snaked around my waist and stopped me from hitting the ground, I looked up, it was Edward I blushed and smiled

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome" he said politely. I got to my feet and we walked to the min picnic Emmett was already eating I giggled and sat down; I picked up a drink of water and a bit of cake. I ate quietly and watched the others argue and laugh about nothing, I smiled I knew I would be happy with this family and all my doubts about coming here in the first place disappeared. When we finished eating we were drenched so we made our way up to the cars. We drove home still in our bikinis. It was freezing and when we got back I ran to the shower. There was a shower for everyone in there rooms and a spare one so we could all shower and be warm at the same time.

When I was finished Alice showed me my room, it was twice the size at my old house, and I had a balcony, my own bathroom and a walk in cupboard. I unpacked all my stuff and pulled out my laptop that I brought to keep in contact with my friends. I turned it on and straight away my email popped up. 2 emails from my mum, 1 from Emma, 1 from Elianar and 2 from my dad. I sighed and opened up my mums email

Bella

Why haven't you called yet? I wanted you to call straight away. I really wanna hear from you.

Love you and missing you lots

Mum

Xxx

And the next one

Isabella Marie Swan, call me right this second!

Mum

I replied

Mum

Calm down I don't have my phone yet I only got here today and we haven't been shopping so have a chill pill.

I love you and I'm missing you lots too.

The ride was ok but I fell asleep.

Love

Bella.

Dads were slightly the same as mums and the ones from my friends were just wishing me good luck and telling me they love me and miss me. I signed into IM

**PianoLover- Hey**

**BellaSwan- Hi um do I know you?**

**PianoLover- He he lol yeah you do its Edward the dude your living with I hope you know me.**

**BS- oh right sorry. –frown-**

**PL –smile- it's ok.**

**Emma signed in**

**Emma – hey Bells**

**Bs- Hey Emma, meet my friend the dude I'm staying with.**

**PianoLover has joined the conversation**

**Emma- Hey, I'm Bella's Best friend.**

**PL- hello it's a pleasure to meet you**

**Emma- you too**

**BS- Oh yeah Ems thanks for the email.**

**Emma- no problem, and thanks for yours too**

**Bs- no prob you made me cry –smile-**

**Emma- you too –smile-**

**Emmett joined the conversation**

**Emmett- Guys its dinner time =]**

**BS- stop thinking about food**

**Emma- haha who's that**

**Emmett- I'm the all wonderfull Emmett and Bella's staying at my house and who are you?**

**Emma- Bella's best friend Emma**

**BS- Emmett get over yourself, wonderful has one L lol.**

**Emmett- whatever dinner!!**

**BS- See you later Emma Love you and miss you loads.**

**PL- bye it was nice meeting you**

**Emmett- yes lovely now down stairs I'm starving.**

**Emma- you two, I love you too Bells bye.**

I signed off and went downstairs. I could smell chicken. I found the dining table and sat down in an empty chair. The rest of the night went quickly and I fell asleep straight away, in my bed of course.

**I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great. No James Dunnan is not the bad guy he's just a nice random I may or may not use latter on. Please keep reviewing. And you can contribute ideas that I might use. Thanks. And if you don't like it stop reading it and get over it I'm only 13 jeez**

**Love TeddieBare**


	3. shopping

CHAPTER 3 Shopping

"Bella!" some one was shaking me and calling my name I opened my eyes to see Alice. "Good your up its time to go shopping." I groaned but got up anyway. I walked to my bathroom and washed my face, then I went down stairs for breakfast. I opened the cupboard and there was a huge range of cereals, I picked up coca pops and poured myself a bowl then sat down at the table.

"Good morning" came Edwards beautiful voice from next to me. I looked up and he was on the seat next to me with a bowl of coca pops.

"Morning, I would say good morning but it isn't so much of a good morning thanks to Alice." He chuckled.

"Sorry bout her."

"doesn't matter I just would of liked to sleep in a bit more it s a Sunday after all."

"Exactly shops close early so we have to go earlier." Alice stated from behind me. I ate the rest of my breaky in silence and when I was finished I took my bowl to the sink and washed it up. Then I ran upstairs and got changed and ready to go.

------Later------

We were on our second shop and already had 10 bags just for me. This day was already making me tired. We walked past a phone shop. "Hey um Alice I need to get a phone do you mind if we stop?"

"Ok but be quick we need to get a lt more" I nodded and walked in "What are you planning to get?"

"I don't know but my mum gave me $1000 for a phone but were buying clothes now so ill just get a cheaper one."

"Silly Bella your not paying for the clothes I am."

"I cant let you do that."

"I already have and your staying with us now so you have to let me."

"Fine."

"Well I think you should get an IPhone I have one and there awesome."

"Ok." I got a hot pink IPhone and was actually really excited about it.

----------later-----------

I fell onto the couch and let my 20 bags drop. Yes 20 bag just for me and Alice is carrying another 10. I sighed.

"How bad was it?" Edward asked.

"well 30 bags and two red swollen feet, it was great, not"

"30 bags?"

"Yes all for me." I groaned.

"Well that's a lot" I nodded "and you only got clothes."

"I also got an IPhone and all the accessories with the money my mum gave me but that's not included in the 30 I also got an IPhone and all the accessories with the money my mum gave me but that's not included in the 30 bags."

"Yeah Alice goes a little over board sometimes."

"Just a little bit." He chuckled. "well im going to set up my phone and call my mum."

"ok" and with that I walked up to my room. I put my phone on charge and turned on my laptop. 1 email from mum

Bella

Don't talk to me like that, and get a phone soon please.

Love you

Mum

Xox

I logged into IM.

JamesDunnan added you as a friend. I accepted.

JamesDunnan- Hey

BellaSwan- Hey, sorry for falling asleep on the plane and not being much fun.

JD- oh its ok,

BS- how'd you get my email?

JD- I remembered your name and searched you, I found you and added you and now here we are.

BS- yes here we are.

Minks signed on

Minks- Hey

BS- Michelle, I miss you so much

Minks- Yeah I know Bella are you coming down for the holidays?

BS- no – frown- we have different times then you.

Minks- oh ok

-switch conversation-

James- so why did you come to America?

BS- Exchange student for a year.

JD- well that's cool, what school are you going to?

BS- I'm going to Forks high.

JD- awesome same.

BS- Great.

PianoLover signed on

PL- Hey hows your phone?

BS- I haven't used it, it's on charge

PL – ok so what you doing?

BS- Talking to some friends

PL-cool wanna meet someone from Forks High?

BS- Sure

AngieLovesBen joined the conversation

BS- hi

Angie- Hey im Angela.

BS- Bella

Angie- cool so your coming to Forks high?

BS-nod- Yeah

PL- just forget me why don't you

BS-chuckle- i would never do that

PL- lol.

BS- Hey whos Pl?

PL- not funny

Angie- actually it is

BS- hey my phones charged Yay!

PL you remind me of Emmet

BS- brb I got other convos up need to talk to them lol.

Switch to Minks

Minks- you there?

Minks-BELLA

Bs- Sorry.

Minks –its ok but I got to go bye love you

BS- love you too.

Minks signed off.

James Conversation

Jd- I'll see you at school got to go

James signed off.

PL and Angie Conversation

BS- im back they left.

Emmett joined conversation

ShoppingPixie joined conversation

ShoppingPixieLover joined conversation

ShoppingPixie- who changed my name?

Bs- Hey guys who said you could join?

Emmett- ME hahahahah

BS- greaaaaaaaaatttt, not

ShoppingPixieLover- Lol

Emmett- Jazzy that's not funny shes saying she doesn't want us here

ShoppingPixieLover changes name to Jazzy

Jazzy- Emmett stop changing everyones name

Emmett-giggle-

BS –I never said I didn't want them I said I didn't want you Emmett.

Jazzy –hah

Emmett- growl-

BS changed name to BigHeadedMeanie

BigHeadedMeanie- Emmett!!!! Don't change my name and what king of a name Is that?

Emmett- a good one

BigHeadedMeanie- argh

Angie- sorry guys I got to go bye it was nice meeting you Bella

BigHeadedMeanie- you too

BigHeadedMeanie changed her name to EmmettHater

EmmettHater- haha

Emmet- aww that's mean!

EmmettHater to bad your mean

PL- nice name

EmmettHater- thanks

ShoppingPixie changed name to Ali

Ali- love it, hows the phone?

EmmettHater- it just finished charging – smile- got to call my mum ow see you guys at dinner.

Emmett –sure – virtual hug-

PL- suck up

Emmet – stick out tongue-

EmmettHater- bye

EmmettHater signed off

I walked over to my phone and picked it up. I turned it on and dialed my mums number.

"Hello"

"Hey mum its Bella"

"Oh Bella finally."

"Mum, its my first official day down here and I just got my phone so how's that finally?"

"Sorry I just really miss you." The rest of the phone call wasn't to interesting. When we hung up I went back to my computer and went on IM as soon as I went n I saw that the others were having a huge argument so I signed back out and went down stairs.

Well I hope you liked it. Review please and be nice please remember im only 13. And thanks to the people that already reviewed I appreciate it and it inspires me to keep going so if you like it review and ill keep going, im also going to type up some other stories. Thanks

Love TeddieBare


	4. Stupid Football

Chapter 4 – Stupid Football

I woke up and got ready for my first day of school. I was hoping it would be good, but first days are never good. I had pulled out my old jeans and a sweater when Alice came in screaming about fashion and first impressions.

"sorry." I said not even knowing what she said. Then she threw some clothes at me and I reluctantly went to change again. It ended up being a black mini skirt and black top that had a belt under the bust. I walked out; she nodded in approval and luckily threw me some black flats. I put them on and Alice dragged me down stairs where eggs, bacon and pancakes had been made for breakfast.

"Alice, does the school have a soccer team for girls?"

"Yeah, Rose and I play every year why do you want to join?"

"Yeah, I might be clumsy when I'm walking but I'm surprisingly good when I'm playing soccer or footy with my mates in the parks."

"You play footy?" It was Emmett who asked this time. I nodded. "LOL, that's funny?"

"No, it's not; I kick most of my friend's buts! So how is that funny?"

"Sorry, it's not funny." We ate and then left for school. It was weird driving in expensive cars while everyone was pulling up in cheap cars that were nearly falling apart. And everyone was staring. I climbed out and everyone was staring at me, great.

I walked to the front office and the lady gave me some note to get signed, my first class was calculus, how boring. The bell went and I slouched to calculus. When I got there all the seats were taken except a seat next to a girl with dark brown nearly black hair, she had glasses and she looked like one of the type of nerds that make really good friends. I quietly took the seat next to her.

"Hey you must be Bella, I'm Angela you talked to me on IM, you probably don't remember me."

"No, no, I do." I smiled. Then the teacher walked in. I walked up introduced myself, handed him the paper and took my seat again. Calculus was boring like I expected and Trig was next which was the same as calculus except no-one talked to me. The bell went and I went to make my way to the cafeteria for recess when a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a baby face stopped me.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He smiled at me and I smiled back politely.

"Bella."

"Do you want to sit with me at recess?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm already sitting with someone." He frowned.

"Well tell them you're sitting with me."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Ok, well, do you want to go out with me on Friday night?"

"What?"

"I said do you want to go out with me Friday night?"

"Uh, as little straight forward don't you think?"

"Nope, well do you want to?"

"No thanks."

"Aww, come on Bella don't play hard to get."

"Sorry Mike, I'm just not interested."

"Just one date."

"N-o" and with that I walked to the cafeteria. I got a sandwich and went to sit with the Cullen's.

"Why do you seem, grumpy?" Alice asked.

"You've heard of that Mike kid?" they groaned, so they knew him. "He was just bothering me."

"He bothers everyone. He's so annoying. Did he ask you out?"

"Yes!"

"What did you say?" Rose was now interested.

"A little straight forward don't you think and he goes nope so do you want to, and I said no thanks but he didn't give up the stupid idiot goes come on Bella, don't play hard to get, I tried to get rid of him by saying sorry Mike I'm just not interested AND STILL HE DOESN'T GIVEN UP! He says just one date and I said n-o and walked away."

"He's going to try again."

"Argh." This day isn't going to get better.

"Oh Bella, this is a complete change of subject but soccer try outs are at lunch want to come."

"Der!" Recess passed quickly and I had English, that was boring, then I had Spanish and a girl called Jessica talked to me, you could tell she was the school gossiper. Lunch came quickly and I hurried to meet up with Alice. She was right next to my locker. I put my books in the locker, Rose joined us and we walked to the oval where the soccer try outs where.

When we got there, there was a note that said

Junior and Senior girl soccer has been cancelled,

Due to hardly any names on the signup sheet.

Sorry girls

From Coach Clapp.

"This is so crap!" Alice screamed

"I know." I sighed.

"Stupid Football!" Rose called it the English name and I giggled, but then I got an idea.

"Rose you gave me a great idea," attention was now on me. And they motioned for me to continue. "Well we've got soccer skills why not try to change our skills a bit and join the football team?"

"Great idea." Alice squealed "Why didn't I think of that."

"Yeah it's a great Idea, only the football team is for guys and Coach Clapp will never agree." Rose said

"Come on its worth a shot, we can use persuasion." I was confident now.

"Fine." So we all walked over to the sport staffroom. I knocked on the door and coach Clapp opened it immediately.

"Girls, how nice to see you."

"Not really our team just got cut!" Rose said with venom in her voice

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about that girls, truly, is there anything I can do for you?"

It was my turn now. "Yes Coach we would like to try for the football team."

"You mean the boys football team?"

"Yes that football team."

"Haha. No."

"Come on coach, at least give us a try out, what's there to lose?"

"Time."

"Well you're not doing anything now, please."

"Fine but only a try out. Come to the practises this afternoon, 3 10 and don't be late."

"Thank you" and we walked back to the Cafeteria squealing.

Well, there's another chapter. Review please. I hope you like it. I'm starting to get the story planned in my head but if you get Ideas feel free to share them with me please. Ill update soon, I promise. Thanks for the reviews I've got so far they have been an inspiration, thankyou

Love TeddieBare xox


End file.
